Duelist of the void
by Firem78910
Summary: coming from a broken family James Ryuki arrives to halkengia to be Louise's Familiar with his deck by his side will he find peace and love in this new land or will his past will come back to haunt them rated m for violence and lemons OC x mini harem
1. preparation and arrival

Duelist of the void

Chapter 1: preparation and arrival

_It's a rainy day in the city of London within a small apartment a young boy 17 of age with bright red hair that reaches to the neck and emerald green eyes and wearing a black shirt and white pants and open toed sandals this young man's name is James Ryuki _

"Please just leave him alone he's just a child." Said a older woman.

"No he's not he should get off his ass and get a job for gods sake." Said the older man.

"Just give James more time Tomas." Said the older woman.

"Time! It's been 3 god damn years he has to get over it Abigail!" said Tomas in a angry tone

"Ugh… it's just the same every day." Said James in a soft annoyed tone.

_As James looked around his room for a bit he opens a drawer from his nightstand and takes out a deck of cards these were not normal playing cards on the back of said cards there brown with a black spot in the middle and a golden edge on it this was a yu-gi-oh deck _

"Let's see." Said James as he shuffles his deck and draws the top card.

_When he drew the card he saw a young girl in her late teens with pink hair a b-cup chest dressed in a red and teal bodysuit with a semi transparent tutu light pink ballerina shoes topaz earrings and a combat visor this card was known as cyber tutu_

"Well looks like it's you again Mika." Said James with a slight smile on his face.

'Knock knock'

"James can I come in?" Asked Abigail.

"Yeah you can come in mom." Said James.

_The door opened to reveal Abigail a beautiful woman with red hair brown eyes and a d-cup breast wearing a simple red blouse and a black skirt _

"Dad still pissed?" Asked James.

"I'm afraid so son." Said Abigail in a sad tone.

"Can't he just see I need time." Said James in an irritated tone.

"I know that but you know how stubborn and violent your father." Said Abigail with dread in her voice.

"Mom did he hit you again?" Asked James.

"Yes he did son" Said Abigail as she showed him her bruised arm.

"God damn it all why you do it why?" Asked James in a sad tone.

"Son I'll tell you why I've been taking these beating for so long it was to protect you." Said Abgail.

"Huh?" Said a confused James.

"It's because he's going to kill you James." Said Abigail with dread.

"What are you serious mom please tell me that this is a sick joke!" Shouted James.

"No it isn't you leave this place James go somewhere safe and far away from here." Pleaded Abigail.

"Wait now!" Said James.

"You still have time to prepare for the trip get what you need and leave tonight."

"Ok then I'll leave just promise me that you'll stay alive mom." Said James in a sad tone.

"Yes my son I promise" said Abigail reassuring her son.

_Night came too quickly but James was full prepared for his escape he packed everything he needed in 3 different bags he packed clothes, food, drink, medicine, his dueling deck, the jewelry boxes he inherited from his great grandmother and his grandmother his torch with a lot of extra batteries a sleeping bag with a few pillows and his most prized possession a replica of a yu-gi-oh 5ds duel disk _

"Ok I'm all set now I just have to go through the front door and". Said James before his dad yelled.

"Where is he?" Yelled Tomas.

Oh shit not now I need more time. Said James in a very worried tone.

"Tomas wai-." Said Abigail before Tomas punches her in the face.

"No more that brat is going to die tonight!" Yelled Tomas as he rushes to James rooms.

"(Shit I'm so dead what I'm I going to do)? Thought James as he gets his stuff.

_As his father was getting closer he believes that his life was going to end as all hope was ending for him it appeared before him a light green oval shaped portal his eyes were wide open but he did not have time to admire it he had to make a choice here and now_

"Let's see portal of doom or dad portal of doom or dad?" asked James to himself.

"OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Yelled Tomas as he tries to get into James's room.

"Well that helped portal of doom it is." Said James as he grabbed his things and entered the portal without hesitation.

_The door open with great force almost breaking it revealing a very angry Tomas and a black-eyed Abigail both of them searched the only to find nothing he was gone Tomas left the room but Abigail stayed and gave a small prayer to her son to stay safe_

"Oh James please stay safeand find peace where you went to." Said Abigail as she prayed for her son's safety.

_James went into the portal and traversing it he believed that he heard a small girl voice calling out to him from the other side and she said the following_

"Servum meum in aliquo existente in tanta rerum divinam pulchram sapiens minister, exaudi vocem meam, imo ex corde, et volo me duce atque apparere addere." Said the small female voice.

_After the chant ended his deck and duel disk began to glow this but lasted for only a minute and then their was a bright light after the bright light faded James opened his eyes to see he was lying on grass and in front of him was a pink haired girl with ruby eyes and she looked mad as if she didn't get what she wanted and she simply said this_

"qui êtes-vous roturier." Said the pink haired girl.

**Ok new story this time it's a yu-gi-oh zexal FOZ crossover I'm the only zexal part is because my oc is using Xyz monsters so yeah no zexal characters will be on this fic their will be some oc cards but that's for later any reviews I get will be nice and as always no flames and one more thing James Ryuki is my OC that means you can not use him in any way or form without my say so **

**This has been firem78910 and I'll see all next time bye **


	2. The Zero the Maid and the Bronze

Duelist of the void Chapter 2 the Zero the Maid and the Bronze

"Qui êtes-vous roturier." Said the pink haired girl.

"Huh?" Asked James.

"Qui êtes-vous roturier." The pink haired girl repeated.

"I don't understand you." Said James stating the obvious.

_But then his complaint was silenced by the following comments of all the other people dressed in the same clothes as the pinked-haired girl witch gave James the impression of that of a school uniform _

"Le zéro convoqué un roturier." Said a busty taned red-headed girl.

"Oh mes côtés." Said a blonde boy with a frilly shirt and a red rose as he laughs about what happen.

"Ha juste ce qu'elle mérite." Said a blonde girl with pigtails and a red ribbon.

"Trop bruyant." Said a quiet baby blue-haired girl with red framed glasses.

_From what James could see everyone was making fun of the pink haired girl though he doesn't speak French he could make out one word zero and from those insults the word zero appeared in almost all of them but then a tall balding man who was in his 40's thought that this has gone far enough _

"Tout le monde tranquille!" Exclaimed the balding mad cause all the other kids in uniform to shut up.

"(From how those kids shut their mouths he must be a teacher and those are students)." Thought James as he sees how everyone shut up.

"Monsieur Corbert c'est une erreur laissez-moi faire le sort une fois de plus." Said the pink haired girl in a pleading tone.

"Ah what's going on here?" Asked James but no one listened.

"Ce n'est pas possible manqué Vallière si cette étrange vous devez remplir le rituel." Said Corbert in a stern tone.

"Mais il est juste un roturier." Said Miss Valliere.

"Hey what's going on here?" Asked James but once again he was ignored.

"Vous devez terminer ou vous serez expulsé lors." Said Corbert in a stern tone.

"Oui monsieur Corbert." Said Miss Valliere in a sad tone.

_Leaving her no choice Miss valliere walks up to James and says something to him_

"Vous avez de la chance pour une noble ne ferait jamais ce." Said Miss Valliere with slight angry tone and beings to recite a spell.

"Mihi nomen est Le Louise Françoise Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagoni in quinque elementis, hune esse humilem, et pedes meos de lapsu, ut eum." Said Louise after she finished reciting the spell she kisses him on the lips to seal the contract and the runes appeared.

"My first kiss this kid stol-." Said James before the runes started to brand him.

"Ow what the fuck is happening to me!" Exclaimed James as he still felt the pain of the runes branding him.

_Louise looked at James and she said what was happening to him but what surprised James was that she was speaking fluent English _

"It's just the familiar runes branding you marking you as my familiar." Said Louise.

"So that's what happened here." Said James as his left hand is etched with the familiar runes and the pain stopped.

"Well miss Valliére you have successfully done both summon and contract familiar." Said Mr. Corbert.

"That's because it was a commoner if it were a beast she could not have done it." Said the busty red head and begins to fly away.

"The hell is she flying!" Exclaimed James as he saw all the other students were flying away all except one.

"Come on let's go back!" Exclaimed Louise.

"Back where may I ask?" Asked confused James.

"To the academy of course!" Yelled Louise.

"Alright just let me get my stuff." Said James as he gets his bags.

* * *

**A few hours later**

_James and Louise went back to the dorm and Louise began to explain to him on where he is and what he must do after explaining it is already night time and he is reviewing what he learn_

"So let me get this straight you summoned me as your familiar right?" Asked James trying to get rid of any doubts he has.

"Yes that right." Said Louise with a smirk on her face.

"And right now I'm currently in a magic academy on the country of Tristain that's part of the continent of Halkeginia right?" Asked James.

"Yes of course familiar." Said Louise in a slight arrogant tone.

"Ok I'll do this you have my word um I've never got your name miss." Said James while asking Louise for her name.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Said Louise with pride.

"My name is Jameson Ascalon Ryuki but you can call me James it's nice to meet you Mistress Louise." Said James in a respectful tone.

"Well now that we got that out of the way see that basket full of clothes." Said Louise as she points to said basket.

"Yeah I see them." Said James.

"Well get them washed dried and folded by morning." Ordered Louise as she takes off the uniform she is wearing.

"Ah Mistress what are doing?" Asked James while not looking at Louise as she starts to put on her light pink semi transparent nightgown.

"You can look now although I don't see why you looked away at the first place and to answer your question I'm preparing to go to bed." Said Louise as she throws the clothes she had just removed to James.

"Well there's something called decency mistress but I'll not waste anymore time I'll get started on the clothes right away." Said James leaving the room.

Very well then familiar. Said Louise as she starts to brush her hair.

"(Great I'm a fucking slave of a goddamn 16 year old Loli but it beats being dead though I'll tell her that she saved my life later)." Thought James as he tries to find a place to wash the clothes.

_He wandered around for sometime looking for a place to wash the clothes while he looked he bumped into a maid_

"Oh I'm sorry madam." Said James as the maid turns to face him.

_As the maid turns to face him James he saw a beautiful young woman she has night black hair and eyes wearing a black robe with a white apron that helps her figure stand out she also has a yellow scarf that is fasten by a blue jewel and she has been blessed with a beautiful body James was awestruck by her beauty and he would have stay that way but he knew that he had to get the clothes for his mistress_

"No sir I'm alright." Said the maid taking James out of his trance.

"I'm glad you're safe." Said James causing the maid to blush.

"Um thank you mister." Said the Maid trying to guess James name.

"Jameson Ascalon Ryuki but you can call me James may have you're name?" Asked James with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh my name is Siesta it's nice to meet you as well James." Said Siesta but then she noticed the basket of clothes.

"Oh by the way do you know where I can wash these clothes?" Asked James to Siesta.

"If you want I can wash them for you." Said Siesta as she takes the basket.

"Thanks Siesta just be sure to take them to miss Valliére's room when you're done." Said James as Siesta leaves to wash the clothes.

"She's cute I'd give her a 8." Said James as Siesta leaves to wash the clothes.

"(Wait what I'm thinking I mean yeah she's hot but not now James not now when you're ready)." Thought James.

_James with nothing else to do he decides to go outside to get some fresh air as stepped outside he knew that he was not in London anymore as the two moons shined upon him_

"Two moons huh well at least he won't get me but mom I'll come back to save her." Said James as he stared at the two moons.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

_James is returning to Louise's room to go to sleep he sees Siesta leaving James thought that she finished washing the loli's clothes and decides to goes to get some sleep_

"She looks cute when she's asleep like that." Said James with a smile on his face.

"Well time to go to bed as well." Said James as he prepares to go to bed as well then he saw the pile of hay.

"(She expects me to sleep in that well thank god I brought my sleeping bag)." Thought James as he unrolls his sleeping bag and goes to bed.

* * *

**In the next morning **

_James woke up first and got dressed in a red t-shirt black jeans some sneakers and decides to wear a simple emerald ring and his deck box and goes up to her to wake her up_

"Mistress Louise it's time to wake up." Said James as he wakes up Louise.

"Uuuuaaa… 5 more minutes Cattleya." Said a sleepy Louise

"Hmm I hope this works?" Said James as he pokes Louise's cheeks.

"Wha?" Said Louise as she wakes up.

"Morning mistress." Said James with a smile on his face.

"Wha wha who are you?" Asked Louise wondering who James is.

"Ah it's me James your familiar." Said James with a sweatdrop hanging over his head.

"Oh that's right you're the commoner I summoned." Said Louise.

"Yeah that right Mistress Louise." Said James.

"Where are my clothes Familiar?" Asked Louise.

"I asked a maid to wash them and from the looks of it their cleaned ironed and folded." Said James as he points to said clothes.

"Good job familiar now dress me." Said Louise in a commanding tone.

"Mistress I don't think that's a good idea." Said James.

"What do you mean?" Asked Louise.

"Well imagine this I'm bigger and stronger then you and if I take away your wand well you can imagine the rest." Said James.

_Louise took what James said to her and it didn't take her long to know what James was talking about_

"Ok I get it familiar you're not allowed to dress me so please wait outside until I finished getting dressed ok." Said Louise in the commanding tone but with a slight pink tone on her cheeks.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

_Louise after getting dressed comes out of the door and makes James follow her to the dining hall but they run into two people that Louise did not want to see_

"Ah zero it's good to see you." Said the red-haired girl.

"Zerbst what do you want?" Asked Louise with venom in her voice.

"Oh Louise I just wondered how much did you paid this commoner to your familiar." Said Zerbst in a mocking tone.

"She didn't pay me a single pound so that makes me her familiar." Said James.

"Oh is that so Mr. Familiar well allow me to introduce myself my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst." Said Kirche.

"Jameson Ascalon Ryuki miss Zerbst and who's the little one." Said James.

"Tabitha." Answered Tabitha as she continues to read her book.

"Well I don't know how he's divine and powerful but you did get the beautiful part right." Said Kirche in a flirty tone as she looks at James.

"Ah thank you." Said James in a nervous tone.

"Well then see you later Jameson." Said Kirche.

"Good bye." Said Tabitha as she reads her book.

_They both leave and once their out of earshot both James and Louise said their opinion on Kirche and Tabitha_

"Tabitha nice but I don't like Kirche." Said James.

"It looks like we have something in common." Said Louise.

"Let's eat Mistress." Said James.

"Ok." Said Louise.

_They head for the dining hall to have breakfast James looked at what the nobles were having and thought have was going to eat the same thing but Louise pointed to a broken bowl with a piece of old bread and a cup of water_

"Really this is what I get well better then nothing." Said James as eats his food.

"(Thank god I have some extra food in my bags)." Thought James.

_After they were done eating the pair went to the courtyard to relax James was confused about this he thought that this place was a school so he asked Louise_

"Um mistress why isn't anyone in class?" Asked James.

"That's because 2nd years don't have classes today it's so that we can bond with our familiars." Answered Louise.

"If that's the case may I ask if I can look around for a while?" Asked James.

"You may but don't get into any trouble." Said Louise in a stern tone.

"Thank you mistress." Said James as he walks away from Louise's side.

_While James walked he saw many types of familiars many of them that can be found in RPG's from salamanders to dragons or common animals like frogs and owls and among all of them he even found a bugbear but the peaceful stroll ended when he found an argument between a blond Noblemen and a familiar maid_

"You whore couldn't you have just pretended that it was not mine." Said the blond noblemen in a very angry tone.

"I'm sorry my lord please have mercy." Pleaded Siesta.

"No excuses for you." Said the blond noblemen as he slaps Siesta.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!" Exclaimed James as he helps Siesta get up.

"Well if you must know this bitch tarnished the honor of two beautiful noblewomen." Said the blond noblemen.

_James would have believed him if he had not saw the two hand prints on the blond noblemen's cheeks_

"Huh you say that but judging by the redness of your cheeks says that you cheated on your girlfriend with someone younger am I right everyone." Said James as everyone around him agrees with him.

"Ha he's right Guiche." Said one student with glasses.

"Serves you right for tricking both Montmorency and Katie." Said a other student who is plump.

"Wait you're the commoner that the zero summoned." Said Guiche.

"And if it is two timer." Said James with a smirk on his face.

"Then I challenge to a duel commoner." Said Guiche in a confidant and arrogant tone.

"When and where Romeo?" Asked James as Guiche got angry.

"Vestri court one hour!" Said an angry Guiche as he heads for said court.

"James no you're going to get killed." Said Siesta in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I won't lose." Said James.

"But he'll kill you." Said Siesta.

"Let him try then it's not the first time someone tried to kill me." Said James as he tries to find Vestri court but then he heard a voice say the following.

"_Get the duel disk." Said the voice._

"Who said that?" Said a confused James.

"_You can trust me get duel disk and kick that two timers ass." Said the voice._

"I think I'm going nuts but I'm in a world of magic so I'll roll with the disembodied voice." Said James as he goes back to Louise room to get the duel disk.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Now where did I put that thing I know I ah ha there you are." Said James as he found his duel disk and takes out of the bag but once he does he realizes that it's completely deferent then the one he had

"The hell happen to my duel disk?" Asked James to himself.

_To James amazement the duel disk he once knew had changed the build of the duel disk was the same for it is based on the yu-gi-oh D5's model for it colors crimson and black and some gold lines for detail and a platinum pentagram on top of the duel disk James would freak out because he now has a customized duel disk but he couldn't do that right now for he needed to get back to Vestri court _

* * *

**40 minutes later**

_It took James a while but he was able to make it in time for the duel to start with the disk now on his wrist he was ready to fight but he still had no idea how a bunch of cards are going to beat Guiche_

"I commend you for not running away." Said Guiche.

"I'm gonna mop the floor with you two timer." Said James.

"Well then let's begin." Said Guiche as he waves his rose wand and a petal falls to the ground and a bronze female like statue rises from it.

"Nice trick." Said James as he activates his duel disk and draws the first five cards.

"Well I am Guiche de Gramont I'm also known as Guiche the bronze and for that my bronze valkyrie will be your foe." Said Guiche.

"Well I hope you don't mind that I James Ryuki the duelist of zero go first." Said James.

"Be my guess duelist of zero." Said Guiche in a mocking tone thinking that he has nothing to worry about.

"ORE NO TA-N!" Exclaimed James as he draws his sixth card.

**Cliffhanger ha ha you will get the duel next chapter so I hope you all like it James vs Guiche who will win probably James **


	3. The first duel Bronze Vs Zero

Duelist of the void

Chapter 3: The first duel Bronze Vs Zero

_Louise was wondering where her familiar and why he was gone for so long but then she didn't need to wonder anymore when she heard the following phrase _

"ORE NO TA-N!" Exclaimed James as he draws his sixth card.

"Wait that sounds like James voice." Said Louise as she hears her familiar's voice.

"Hurry up the duel just started." Said one student.

"I wonder how long that red haired green eyed commoner will last." Said an other student.

"It is James!" Shouted Louise as she follows the other students.

**Back to the duel**

"Now let's see what I got." Said James as he sees what cards he has.

Turn: 1 start LP: 4000

Cards in hand: cyber tutu, Sylvan Flowerknight, double summon, mirror force, Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon

Card added: pot of greed

"(Good hand and I drew both Mika and Emilie)." Thought James.

"Alright two timer here I go first I activate the spell card Pot of greed." Said James as he puts said card in spell and trap zone.

_When the card is inserted a giant version of the card appeared and revealed itself it was a big green jar with blue details and it had a very creepy and greedy smile on his face_

"Wha wha what is that?!" Asked a frighten Guiche.

"That is the pot of greed bronze boy and thanks to this card I can draw two more cards." Said James as he draws the two cards and puts the card he used to the graveyard.

Cards added: Gagaga magician, Gagaga girl

"Next I'll play double summon." Said James as he plays the card.

_The card in question has the image of a mage holding up a staff summoning a beast man and something else_

"What does that do?" Asked Guiche.

"Glad you asked this allows me to summon two monsters instead of one." Said James.

"Mon-mon monsters." Statured Guiche.

_After James said that the rest of the students were now talking about this _

"Monsters is this commoner for real." Said a male student.

"No I don't want to be their food!" Screamed a female student.

"Say Tabitha do you think he's serious." Said Kirche in a curious tone.

"Were about to see." Said in her monotone voice as she stops reading her book and looks at the duel.

"Oh I pray to the founder that those monsters don't kill Guiche right Montmorency?" Asked a first year student with brown hair and purple eyes.

"I don't know Katie I think he deserves it for what he did to us and I'm kind of curious on what monsters he will summon." Said Montmorency.

"Just what is my familiar?" Asked Louise to herself.

"Now I'll summon my monsters Cyber tutu and Sylvan Flowerknight both in ATK mode." Said James as he summons said monsters.

_James puts both cards on the monster zone Cyber tutu came out first_ ATK 1000/DEF 800 _and then came out a young man with orange hair and green eyes wearing plant like armor and welding a thorn like sword with a larkspur as the guard and a shield decorated with daffodils on it _ATK 1800/ DEF 1000 _Guiche took one look at them thought he had nothing to worry about_

"Is that the best you got although I have to admit the girl what did you call her Cyber tutu right is quite lovely." Said Guiche.

_After Guiche said that Cyber tutu spoke to him surprising both him and James_

"Um you're flirting on me in front of my boyfriend you two timer." Said Cyber tutu.

"Yeah leave Mika alone you creep." Said Sylvan flowerknight.

_James wanted to freak out right now for a reason his cards were talking but he knew that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but he can't think about that right now _

"Cool it Emilie you take your rage out on this guys valkyrie but first I activate your special ability." Said James.

"Ok then let's do this." Said Emilie.

"When this card is Normal Summoned: I can excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it is a Plant-Type monster, I can send it to the Graveyard. Otherwise I'll have to place it on the bottom of your Deck." Said James as checks the top card of his deck which is vampire hunter or john as James likes to call him and puts him at the bottom of the deck.

"Alright now attack with Sylvan thorn slash!" Said James as Emilie takes out Guiche's Valkyrie with a horizontal slash from his sword.

"I'll play a card face down and end my turn." Said James as he ends his turn

Turn: 1 end LP: 4000

Cards in hand: Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon, Gagaga magician, Gagaga girl

"That was a fluke you hear me commoner a fluke!" Yelled Guiche as he summons 6 valkyries.

"Wow using that rose wand has to be the wimpiest way to summon something." Said Emilie in a taunting tone.

"Really that's coming from the monster that has a larkspur as a sword guard and daffodils decorating his shield." Countered Guiche.

"He's got you there Emilie." Said Mika.

"Touché Gramont I'll give you that." Said Emilie with a sweat drop hanging over his head.

"So you're going to attack or what Guiche." Said James.

"I will attack with 4 of my valkyrie!" Said Guiche as four out of the six valkyries attacks James monsters.

"I think not Gramont activate trap Mirror force." Said James as he uses his face down card.

_The card itself looks like a powerful force is trying to break through a shield but to no avail _

"What is that card?!" Said a surprised Guiche.

"The trap card Mirror force when you declared your attack it activates this shield will protect my monsters and destroys the ones who attacked the shield." Said James as said valkyries are destroyed.

"Well I must admit that took me surprise good thing that I kept 2 valkyrie back here go on show me your power." Said Guiche.

"Alright then ore no ta-n." Said James as he draws his next card.

Turn: 2 start LP: 4000

Cards in hand: Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon, Gagaga magician, Gagaga girl

Card added: pot of greed

"Ok first off I play the card I just drew and you might get de ja vu from this but I play pot of greed." Said James as plays the card and draws two more cards.

Cards added: Dark magician, Graceful charity

"Next I play the spell card Graceful charity." Said James.

_The card he plays next has the image of an angel holding a single card_

"So what does this one do?" Asked Guiche.

"Simple this allows me to draw 3 cards but then I must discard 2 in return." Said James as he draws the cards.

Cards added:Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Double summon, Bound Wand

"Now to discard 2 cards." Said James as gets rid of two cards.

Cards removed: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon

"Next I sacrifice Cyber tutu and Sylvan Flowerknight to summon the Dark Magician." Said James and Removes the Said Cards and places the Dark Magician card on the field.

"A Magician as in a mage?!" Exclaimed Guiche.

_The reaction from Guiche did not go unnoticed as the other students began to wonder what kind mage this Dark Magician is_

"A mage is he for real Montmorency?!" Asked Katie in a worried tone.

"I don't know I honestly don't know Katie." Said Montmorency.

_As Montmorency and Katie wondered if James claim is true but as they thought about it he was already being summoned he wore purple armor a dark blue cloak and a cyan staff with a emerald sphere on it he also has purple hair and blue eyes _Atk 2500/ DEF 2100

"(I wonder how he became a card in the first place)." Thought Kirche.

"He's strong triangle at least." Said Tabitha as she looked at the Dark magician with caution.

"Mahad you ready to take him down." Said James to Mahad.

"Always James." Said Mahad.

"Now Dark Magician use Dark Magic Attack." Ordered James as Mahad fired a magical blast from his staff destroying the valkyries.

"And with that I'll end my turn." Said James.

Turn: 2 End LP: 4000

Cards in hand: Gagaga magician, Gagaga girl, Double summon, Bound Wand

"Well now I know your power and to think I held back because you were a commoner and Louise's familiar." Said Guiche with an arrogant tone.

"Wait you held back?" Said a confused James.

"Well I will now have to use my full force on you." Said Guiche.

"You're full force?" Said James as he wondered what Guiche ment by full force.

"Be careful James he might have a trump card we don't know of so be cautious." Said Mahad.

**(Insert song Kingdom Hearts 3 OST - Iniquity of Madness)**

"Now Duelist of zero I will take your cards along with your head!" Said Guiche with a treating tone.

"Oh damn not good." Said James.

"Now raise Bronze Garuda and Bronze Chimera." Said Guiche as he waves his rose wand and two petals fall from it.

_As the petals fell to the ground two spell circles appeared the first one was a large bird like humanoid with two pairs of wings and has talons instead of hands and feet while the second one was a beast with the head of a loin the horns of a goat and a snakes head for a tail and like all of Guiche's golems the Garuda and Chimera are made of bronze _

"Now chimera hold down that mage!" Ordered Guiche as the chimera rushes to Mahad and holds him down.

"Mahad hang in there." Said James as he tries to reach him but is stopped by the Bronze Garuda.

"Now Garuda strike him down!" Yelled Guiche as the garuda uses it's talons to slashes James left side.

**(End song)**

"Gah god damn that hurts!" Exclaimed James as he holds his left side to stop the bleeding.

**(Insert song Vector to the Heavens (Xion Final Battle)**

"JAMES!" Yelled Louise and Siesta.

"Get off of me you beast." Said Mahad as he gets the chimera off of him and heads to James side.

_Mahad, Louise, and Siesta heads towards James and Mahad uses his magic to heal him the girls and Mahad were worried about him_

"You fool I told you not to get into any trouble!" Yelled Louise.

"Oh James please forgive me this is my fault." Said Siesta as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Louise and no it's not your fault Siesta." Said James as he gets up.

"Will you surrender I'll let you live if you do." Said Guiche thinking that he won.

"James don't you've already proved that you're strong we need to get you to the infirmary." Said a worried Louise as James gets up.

_James gets up and looks at Guiche in the eye with a fire that no noble had ever seen be for those eyes meant one thing he was not giving up_

**(Song end)**

"Not on your god damned life you bronze asshole ore no ta-n!" Exclaimed James as he draws the card from his deck.

Turn: 3 Start LP: 1500

Cards in hand: Gagaga magician, Gagaga girl, Double summon, Bound Wand

Card added: Monster Reborn

"Say Guiche how about this if you win me and myself and Siesta will become your servants as well as our descendants but if I win this turn you will swear your loyalty and serve me and my family." Said James with confidence.

"James are you mad!" Said both Louise and Siesta at the same time.

"(No he is not the card he just drew will grant him victory)." Thought Mahad as he smiles.

"It's a deal commoner considering that you have no chance in wining." Said Guiche.

"Now for my first move I play the spell card I just drew Monster Reborn." Said James as he plays the card.

_The card in question is a cyan crystal aunk that is shining bright and with this light continued with the cards power _

"With this card I can bring back a monster from the graveyard." Said James shocking Guiche.

"Bringing something back from the grave that's blasphemy!" Said a shocked and mad Guiche.

"The card I bring back is Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon!" Said James as said card appears.

_When it appeared it was a small dragon which it's body is baby blue in color and has some red and purple armor and green gems all over it's body_

"What will that small dragon will do?" Asked Guiche.

"It's special ability will help when I sacrifice it I can summon a monster with the word Galaxy in it's name from my hand or graveyard." Said James as he actives the ability.

"What will he summon?" Asked Siesta.

"I don't know." Said Louise.

**(Insert song Fate of the Unknown KH: BBS)**

"Now I summon Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" Exclaimed James as a bright light cover the little cloud dragon.

_As the light died down a massive and older looking version of the little cloud dragon appeared in it's place Guiche, Siesta and Louise are awestruck by both it's beauty and ferocity and it's eyes are like jewels that shined like a billion stars to James the look on Guiche's face was priceless and Montmorency is gapping like a fish when she saw James summon such a beast _ATK 3000/ DEF 2500

"By the founder it's beautiful." Said Montmorency as she admires the beauty of the dragon.

"(That commoner is all that Louise said her familiar would be divine, powerful and beautiful to think that he was summoned by her)." Thought Montmorency as her heart began to beat fast.

"My heart could it be that I'm falling for this commoner." Whispered Montmorency.

**(End song)**

"Me and my big mouth for accepting that wager." Said Guiche with a regretful tone.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Roared the Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Next I play Double Summon to summon Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl." Said James as he places the cards on the field.

_As he places the cards two flashes of light appeared on the field in one of them a young man with grey hair and eyes dressed in black and orange cloak he hides the lower haft of his face he is has a gold buckle and has a chain holding it _ATK 1500/ DEF 1000 _in the second one a blond haired red-eyed young woman she is dressed in a similar way as the last one except for the giant pink bow on her back the fuchsia sash and the red cell phone with plastic skulls hanged by chains_ ATK 1000/ DEF 800

"Jason, Aurora it's good to see you two again." Said James.

"Nice to see you to Jamie." Said Aurora with a big smile on her face.

"Mou~ Aurora I told you to stop calling me Jamie." Complained James.

"Oh come on it's cute." Said Aurora as Jason flicks her forehead.

"Aurora stay calm Mahad is here and you know what that means." Said Jason with a calm and confident tone.

"Oh boy well better get ready then James you know what to do." Said Aurora knowing what James is planning on doing.

"Right now I activate Gagaga Magician special ability once per turn I can change his level from 1 through 8 and for this I chose level 7. Said James as Jason's buckle starts to glow 7 dark lights indicating his level change." LV: 4 to 7

"I'm ready James my love it's your turn." Said Jason.

"Of course my future hubby." Said Aurora.

"And now for my Gagaga girl's ability if there is a Gagaga Magician on the field she can become the same level as him." Said James as Aurora shines a dark aura like Jason. LV: 3 to 7

"What's with all the preparation for commoner?" Asked Guiche.

"Your defeat Gramont." Said James.

"HUH?!" Exclaimed everyone except for James.

"I now open the overlay network!" Exclaimed James.

**(Insert song L'Eminenza Oscura II) **

_After James said those words a black hole appeared out of no where and sucked in Mahad, Jason, and Aurora everyone wondered what was going to happen next_

"What's going on James?!" Yelled Louise.

"Miss Valliere I think something is going to come out of that hole." Said Siesta.

"Not something Siesta someone for I Xyz Summon Legendary Magician of Dark!" Said James as said card appears before James.

_the card looks a lot like Mahad in many ways except for his Bright red eyes snow white hair his cloak was black and purple with some red on it and it also has some platinum details and his staff was a lot more elaborate then Mahad's and three dark souls encircled him he looked around for a bit then he saw Louise and looked at her and smiles _ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100

"Aeon." Said James.

"James." Said Aeon as he stills looks at Louise.

"So much potential is within you." Said Aeon but then frowns.

"It's a shame that it is wasted here." Said Aeon in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Louise.

"The name of your power mean endless abyss." Said Aeon.

"Endless abyss what does that mean?" Wondered Louise.

"Now Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon attack Bronze Garuda and Chimera with Galactic photon blast." Said James.

_When James gave the order the dragon flew up and unleashed a powerful blast from his mouth completely obliterating the bronze monsters_

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed Guiche as he sees nothing left of his bronze monsters.

**(Change song: L'Impeto Oscuro)**

"Now Legendary Magician of the Dark end this duel with black abysmal pulse." Ordered James.

"Agreed James." Said Aeon as he raises his staff and a small pulse of dark magic strikes Guiche on the chest knocking him out.

**(End song)**

Turn: 3 End LP: 1500

Card in hand: Bound Wand

Opponent Defeated

Final Result Victory to James Ryuki

"I win bronze boy." Said James then the crowd goes in a uproar.

"What the hell he beat Guiche." Said the plump student

"That's impossible he's a commoner right?" Asked a female student.

"Let's see divine check powerful check beautiful double check who would have thought that the Zero would pull it off." Said Kirche.

"Hmm he's strong." Said Tabitha as she goes back to her book.

"James you need to explain for all of this." Said Louise as James turns off his duel disk.

"Sure thing Mistress." Said James.

"I'll accompany you Sir James." Said Siesta.

"I'll accompany you as well." Said Montmorency.

_As the four leave the courtyard to go back to Louise's room unknown to them three people watched the duel and gave their thoughts_

"Monsters sealed in cards amazing." Said a green haired woman with glasses.

"I think I'm more interested in that trap card." Said Colbert mentioning mirror force.

"Those spells has peaked my interest especially that monster reborn spell." Said an old man with a large beard.

"I thought you would more interested in the female monsters." Said the green haired woman.

"Normally I would but this is a serious manner." Said the old man.

"Indeed but it was an official duel so there is nothing we can do." Said Colbert.

"Alright you two in two hours I want to speak with him alone tell Miss Valliere that these are my direct orders." Said the old man in a stern tone.

"At once headmaster." Said both the green haired woman and Colbert at the same time.

"Oh Chuchu this will be a long day." Said the headmaster to a little white mouse.

"Chu chu." Squeaked Chuchu in agreement.

**Oh crap balls that's a dozy anyway James won that good because … oh who am I'm kidding this is Guiche were talking about anyway I hope you guys like it this is Firem78910 and I'll see you all next time Bye**


	4. Explanations and a sword

Duelist of the void

Chapter 4: Explanations and a sword

_After completely defeating Guiche James Montmorency Siesta and Louise goes back to Louise's room to find out how he summoned those monsters _

"I'm guessing you all want to know how I did that." Said James as he looked at the two nobles and the maid.

"Yes James we do." Said Louise in a stern tone.

"Indeed um James right." Said Montmorency hoping she got James name right.

"Oh I would love to hear the tale of his cards from you Sir James." Said Siesta as she added the honorific.

"Well then I might as well tell you girls everything first off my name is Jameson Ascalon Ryuki but you can call me James." Said James.

"We know that much James." Said Louise.

"Anyway let me tell you about the cards and disk." Said James.

_So James went on to explain on how the cards were just part of a simple game and the theory he had on how they became real_

"So let get this straight you say that this duel disk is a reproduction from a play you saw as well as the cards." Said Montmorency.

"That's right Montmorency." Said James.

"But then they became real from the ritual's magic." Said Siesta.

"Yes Siesta." Said James.

"Well that answers one question now where do you come from?" Asked Louise.

"The United Kingdom the city of London to be precise." Said James.

"Where?" Said the girls in a confused tone.

"I'm not from this world girls." Said James as he dropped a bomb shell at them.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAATTTT!" Exclaimed the two noble girls as Siesta didn't peep.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Asked James.

"Well maybe it's not so farfetched I mean Louise did asked for a servant from the universe and I think the universe is a big place." Said Siesta.

"You're right so congratulations Louise you summoned someone from another world." Said James as Louise eyes opened wide.

"Ok Louise not only did you prove that you summoned someone strong divine and handsome as James but you also brought him from another world." Said Montmorency while James blushed a little when she said that he was handsome.

"You think I'm handsome?" Asked James.

"Um well I." Said Montmorency as she blushed a little more.

"Well now getting back on topic I want to thank you Mistress Louise." Said James as he thanked Louise.

"For what James?" Asked Louise wondering why he was thanking her.

"For saving my life Louise and here's why." Said James as he explains what happened to him before Louise summoned him.

_After explaining their was a odd silence for a few seconds then to be followed by a ear piercing scream _

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the three girls.

"I can't believe it James!" Exclaimed Louise with worry in her tone.

"How can someone be so cruel to both you and your mother?" Said a shocked Siesta.

"Your own father tried to kill you James?" Said Montmorency in a frighten tone.

"Yes its true girls." Said James.

"James I know this is a bad time for me to say this but thank you for exposing that two timer." Said Montmorency.

"Your welcome Montmorency Guiche doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you." Said James as Montmorency blushes.

"I think it's time that we went to bed everyone." Said Louise as the others looks out to see the twin moons are in the night sky.

"Oh my you're right I have to get back to work farewell James." Said Siesta as she leaves the room.

"I have to leave as well but once again I thank you for discovering Guiche and I think you deserve this." Said Montmorency as she kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room.

"Wow that felt nice." Said James as he rubs his cheek.

"James tomorrow is void day and we are going to town to get you a sword." Said Louise.

"Why Do I need a sword when I have deck of monsters, spells and traps in my hand." Said James.

"What if someone takes them and the duel disk away or destroys them." Said Louise as she made a good argument.

"You're right mistress I haven't thought of that." Said James knowing that Louise is right.

"Louise call me Louise from now on ok." Said Louise as she gave the order in a calm tone.

"Ok then Louise let's get ourselves to bed." Said James as he is about to leave the room.

"James wait a moment!" Said Louise.

"Yes?" Asked James.

"I promise I'll do what I can to help you bring your mother here alright." Said Louise as James smiles.

"Thank you Louise." Said James as he leaves the room.

_James leaves the room to let Louise dress in her nightgown little did he knew that Louise Montmorency and Siesta weren't the only ones listening _

"By the founder how can someone's father be so cruel?" Said the secretary as she sheds a few tears.

"I don't know Miss Longueville but at least we have the information we need about the cards." Said Colbert.

"I think it's best to leave him alone for now." Suggested Miss Longueville.

"You're right let's go." Said Colbert as the two left.

_After the two left they did not notice a certain bluenette shedding a single tear_

"He's like me." Said Tabitha in a monotone and a sad tone as she shed that tear. 

**The next morning **

_James woke up first and got dressed before he wakes up Louise this time he is dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with the symbol of Kamen Rider Kuuga A pair of beige pants his sandals and a ruby ring _

"Louise it's time to wake up." Said James as he tries to wake up Louise.

"Wwwwwwaaaaaahhhh good morning James." Said Louise as she wakes up.

"Morning Louise." Said James.

"James please leave so that I can get dressed." Said Louise.

"Alright and after breakfast we buy the sword ok." Said James.

"Ok then." Said Louise as James left the room. 

**20 minutes later**

_After Louise got dressed both she and James goes to the dining hall when they got there the students begin to whisper among themselves on how James summoned both monsters and mages unlike the last time they came here James was sitting next to Louise this time_

"Hmm looks like their all sacred of me." Said James as he looks at the nervous students.

"I don't blame them you did summoned a squire class mage and a dragon." Said Louise as she referred to Galaxy-Eyes and Aeon.

"Say Louise you find the answer to what Aeon said to you?" Asked James changing the subject.

"No not yet James." Said Louise in a sad tone.

"It's ok Louise I know you'll find the answer." Said James reassuring Louise.

"Oooohhhhh James~." Said Kirche.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Asked Louise in an angry tone.

"Oh just to tell you that Tabitha is interested in you." Said Kirche.

"Um why are you telling me this?" Wondered James.

"To let you know that I'm backing off that's all." Said Kirche as she leaves from James and Louise's side and goes back to Tabitha.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Tabitha.

"You didn't expect me to make it easier for you." Said Kirche.

"Hmm how many?" Asked Tabitha.

"I think about ¼ of the school if you don't count the maids they didn't say anything because I was trying to get him myself but you're biggest rivals are the black haired maid Siesta and the Tristainen noble Montmorency." Said Kirche.

"The maid is not a problem." Said Tabitha.

"Oh what do you mean?" Asked Kirche in a slurry tone.

"Mistress." Said Tabitha.

"Ooo~ smart move Tabitha." Said Kirche as she got the message.

"Montmorency will be trouble." Said Tabitha.

"True but you'll cross that bridge when you do and who knows maybe he wants a harem." Said Kirche in a prideful tone.

"Maybe?" Said Tabitha as she blushes.

**Back with Louise and James**

That's odd Zerbst never gives up like that? Said as she wonders why Kirche gave up so easily.

Don't know but I'm a bit nervous now I have three girls going after me. Said James in a nervous tone.

(Those three will be the least of your worries now that Kirche is gone more girls will go after you well at least Zerbst won't get you). Thought Louise as she eats her breakfast.

_After the two ate breakfast they rented a horse and they rode off to town to get James a sword_

**3 hours later**

_The Mage and Familiar both arrived to town and after putting the horse in the town stable both of them go into the town to find a weapon shop or a blacksmith Louise has her wand and James his duel disk just in case they run into trouble _

Ow ow ow who would have thought that riding a horse would be a literal pain in the ass. Said James as he rubs his ass.

And how would we get here hmmm~? Asked Louise.

On the back of Galaxy-Eyes maybe? Said James in a obvious tone.

Right and how will the people react if saw said Dragon. Answered Louise as James Sweatdrops.

Oh right well let's just get the sword. Said James.

Right now if I remember correctly it should be next to the potion shop ah there it is. Said Louise as she found the weapon shop.

_The two went inside and saw that the place was filled with swords shields and flintlock pistols and the owner came out the back and saw the two more specifically Louise and he thought about all the money he could get from her_

Hello there as you can see here all of wears are of the finest quality. Said the shop owner in a prideful tone.

I'm here to buy a sword for my familiar. Said Louise.

Familiar? Asked the shop owner.

Him. Said Louise as she points at James.

Oh a human familiar that's a first. Said the shop owner.

Give me your best sword. Said Louise as the shop owner grins.

I'll be right back. Said the shop owner as goes to the back.

_After a few minutes the shop owner comes back with a solid gold sword with jewels on the hilt the m__irror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade Louise believes that this was perfect for James but he knew something was up_

"This is the best thing I have it's made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei." Said the shop owner in a proud tone.

Well then how much is it? Asked Louise while James looks at the blade carefully.

"This will go for just 3000 new gold coins." Said the shop owner bluntly.

"What you can buy a holiday home with a garden and servants with that!" Said a shocked Louise.

"(And theirs the rip-off price)." Thought James.

"Well it can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it see this inscription here?" Said the shop owner.

"Magic what I see is a gold covered lead sword." Said a young female voice.

"Huh?" Said James as he looks at his deck and draws the card and places said card on the disk.

_The card he placed came to life and reviled to be a young woman with blond hair bright blue eyes and her bust is as big as Kirche's she is wearing a cyan cloak with pink details and a pentagram with matching hat boots and staff she also has a pink cape and mini skirt an a pink choker with a topaz on it this girl is the younger sister of Mahad Mana also known as the dark magician girl_

"Mana what do you mean by theirs no magic?" Asked James.

"Well just let me use this spell." Said Mana as she waves her staff.

"Well Mana anything?" Asked James.

"Just as I thought he's trying to scam you." Said Mana.

"You were trying to do what now?" Asked Louise in a menacing tone.

"I wonder what the guard would say about this. Threaten James."

"Ha ha he's got you their." Said an unknown voice.

"Huh who said that?" Said James.

"I did I'm in the barrel here." Said the voice.

"Let's see here oh there you are." Said James as he picks up a sword.

_When James picks up the sword it was the same length as that huge broadsword, though its blade was slightly less broad. It was a thin longsword, although its surface was coated with rust, and one cannot say it was well made to any degree _

"Derf you rusted piece of junk stop bothering the customers." Said the shop owner in an angry tone.

"Derf?" Said James.

"That's me the mighty Derflinger but you can call me Derf." Said Derf as he introduced himself.

"I'm James the pink haired noble is Louise and the blond hottie is Mana." Said James as he introduced the girls to Derf.

"Um hi." Said Louise not knowing what else to say.

"Hi there Derf." Said Mana in a cheery tone.

"Nice to meet ya all." Said Derf.

"How much?" Asked James wanting to know how much he cost.

"Take him he's been scarring off my customers ever since I got him oh and take the gold sword as well so that you will at least keep quiet about this misunderstanding." Said the shop owner.

"All right then we'll keep quiet right girls." Said James.

"Right." Said both girls at the same time.

"Ok have a nice day all you." Said the shop owner as Mana returns to her card and the master and familiar leaves the store.

"Good founder that was close I need a drink." Said the shop owner as he gets a drink. 

**Authors notes: alright up till now it looks good well we got to see the dark magician girl a.k.a Mana and you're probably asked why did he get the crap gold sword as well as Derf well you'll find out later now as you saw Kirche is backing off so that Tabitha can get James but like she said ¼ of the school will go after him and that's not counting the maids**

**Now to tell you what James skills are besides dueling: cooking (intermitted) making jewelry (good) playing the violin (mastered)**

**Now I'm going to answer questions that you might have **

**Q1: Will Saito be a part of this fic?**

**A1: yes he will be in this fic.**

**Q2: how many girls will be in the harem?**

**A2: 4 girls the first 3 are already chosen still need to pick the 4****th****.**

**Q3: will the FOZ cast have decks?**

**A3: yes they will but not all of them.**

**Q4: will you put Henrietta in the harem?**

**A4: no because Wales will be alive in this fic and no tiffa will not be part of it as well.**

**Q5: can we the fans put our oc cards in this fic?**

**A5: yes you can and I will give you credit you.**

**I hope these answers satisfies you this Firem78910 and see you all next time. **


End file.
